This invention relates to secure function evaluation (SFE) of private functions and more specifically to universal circuits that simulate circuits of a known size that are capable of implementing SFE of private functions.
A need for a SFE of a two party function is illustrated as follows. Bob and Pat have respective inputs x and y that each desires to keep private from the other while calculating a function ƒ (x, y) having an output that is to be disclosed to both. An implementation of generic two-party SFE is disclosed in “Fairplay—a secure two-party computation system”, D. Malkhi, N. Nisan, B. Pinkas, and Y. Sella, In USENIX, 2004. A need for a SFE of a two party private function is illustrated as follows. Bob and Pat have respective inputs x and y that each desires to keep private from the other while calculating a function ƒ (x, y), known only to Pat, having an output that is to be disclosed to both.